1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a game program and an information processing device.
2. Background Art
Game programs are known that direct a computer to execute a process, in which a group of characters composed of a plurality of characters (hereinafter referred to as “deck”) is assembled in accordance with a player's operations, and a process in which, after assembling a deck composed of mutually related characters, a battle game is conducted by causing the deck to produce special effects (for example, see Patent Document 1).